Moon
Moon is one of the main characters in Right Now Kapow. He is voiced by Baron Vaughn. *" Apareceu : Victory Speech *" Última : Forces of darkness Right Now Kapow *" No " Victory Speech/Magic chair" Um velho é visto na frente da multidão quando assiste o discurso do presidente (sorvete). Um mago anuncia sobre seus aventureiros (Ice cream, Dog , candy , plant, diamond) sobre o tesouro e escolhe suas armas pra os quatros exceto Dog com cadeira e manda as águias leva Los. O mago chega do nível e pede que continuem. No final, o mago chega e não suspeitei e leva a cadeira e o tesouro pra dar uma festa e pede pra as águias ataca - los e volta pra dimensão. *" Apareceu : Magic chair e Dragon riders *" Última : Forces of darkness *" Aliados : Dog Candy,Diamond, *" No " Bash Master/Preso no Poço " Um homem é visto na multidão. Romeu apareceleva Julieta pra suas famílias rivas. *" No " R & B/A esfringe JJ é visto cantando no palco e não se lembra como conheceu e Alícia sai chateada e canta sozinho. JJ consegui deixar animada lendo o diário da vida dela é revelada pra ser uma criminosa e no final, JJ pede em casamento. Lua está ausente no episódio. *" No " Crime Scene/The Bulkbodies" Frank era o parceiro de polícia e faleceu. No final, Ele volta como fantasma. Mark o namorado da ronhda (Doce) convida pra sua casa e conta aos seus pais (Plant e Ice cream) como se conhece. Mark conta aos pais dela a permitir se casar até o pai dela faz o desafio mas ele vence. No final, os dois se casem. *" No " The Pied Piper/Monster House Roommate" Um flautista faz o dever da vila até processar a perfeita (Planta) dos ratos. Ele atrai as crianças com a flaura. No final, Ele recebe o pagamento até fazer dá o dardo tranquilizante da prefeita e arraste longe. *" A casa *" Aliados : Dois Moradores (Cão e Doce) Fantasmas *" Apareceu : Colega de quarto da casa *" Habilidades :. Controlar o movimento da casa A história do fantasma é desconhecido se faleceu e possui a casa a muito tempo. Ele tenta assustar os dois moradores (Dog And candy) mas vê a tv e deixa eles ficar. Os dois sai pra procurar o gato após a porta aberta por (Diamond) e dar uma festa com eles e os dois voltam e entra uma breve conversa. Entediado, A casa pede que os dois pode se conversar mas eles discutem sobre o que house e recusa livrar do gato. Irritados, Um morador (Dog) entra no argumento com a casa e não querer morar com ele e irrita a moradora (Candy) e a casa cresce as pernas e caminha e leva a tv. O que aconteceu com a casa depois disso. *" No " Truth or dare/Sir Anthony" Lua está ausente. Um rei e seus servos (Ice cream e Diamond) estão andando com os cavalos e Sir Anthony (Dog) chega coberta galho e sua fiel escudeira (Doce), o rei não acredita e nunca ouvir tal de história de Sir Anthony e pede que servos prende mas os dois fogem da abelha. Percebendo que estão te deixando , O rei pede que volte mas é atacado pela fourinha. *" No " a expedição/o blues" Um explorador tenta encontrar a especie rara e a exploradora (Candy) começou inventar. No final, ele tenta desistir mas encontra uma espécie rara mas é comido pelo tigre e continua pra procurar mais. Lua está ausente Lista de papéis na temporada 1 *' No " Victory Speech/Magic Chair" *" Garoto de boné vermelho *" Apareceu : Victory Speech e Beach Detectives *" Personality : Animado, Sarcástico,Relaxado Um amigo do garoto ouve seu amigo (Cão) reclamando da sombra do seu irmão (Sorvete). *" Visitante Sem nome *" Apareceu : Victory Speech Um visitante é visto na fila da fábrica de zipper. *" Faraó *" Última Aparição : Victory Speech *" Não gosta : Ser traido Uma múmia ouve seus servos (Cão,Planta,Diamond) te insultando e ele acusa e seu cérebro cai na falha. *" Tom *" Aliados : Andreas Gustiréres e Eugene,Sophie Tom um piloto está anunciando na frente do baseball. *" Um Paciente *" Alinhamento : Neutro Um paciente acorda e grita do coração e diz ao médico (Ice cream) pra tirar e que deixou cair. *" Um advogado *" Ocupação : Advogado *" Não gosta : Crimes Um advogado anuncia o crime da Garota (Candy). *" Nicolas *" Ocupação : Explorador *" Aliados : Alisson (Candy), Débora (Diamond) *" Aparição : Victory Speech e a expedição Nicolas e Alisson visitam sua professora Débora (Diamond) e apresenta sobre o caracol bumbum pra imortalizar ela e faz com que ela odeia muito a choque dos três e declara sobre o fracasso e percebe o caracol fugiu e percebi que está no ombro da Débora. *" No" Bash Master/Preso no Poço" *" Jimmy o queixudo malone *" Ocupação : Criminoso *" Parceiros : Buzz (Plant) seus homens Jimmy rouba o dinheiro e foge e ouve dona do Branco de seu nome. Após está animado que Buzz (Planta) falar, Jimmy sai do seu esconderijo e é preso por um policial (Dog). *" Um líder de time *" Ocupação : Jogador de Boliche *" Objetivo : Vencer o time (Mas falhou) Um time rival compete com o time de boliche e causa estragos. *" Um cara da ciência *" Ocupação : Cientista *" Não Gosta : Falhas,Cobras entrando *" Aparição : Preso no Poço e Baseland Secret Um cara da ciência mostra a mulher ocupada (Diamond) sobre o carro limpo e conta que atrai cobras e urso. *" Marido de camisa vermelho *" Família : Esposa (Diamond), Filho (Ice cream) *" Apareceu : Preso no Poço e Gangue da estrada Um marido anuncia sua mulher (Diamond) sobre o urso assustador. *" No" R & B/A esfringe" Um menino conta o resto da classe sobre o verão. Um homem aparece na aula de karatê sobre a hora. *" No" Cena do crime/os corpulentos" Um homem velho do " Victory Speech" aparece na multidão assistindo de carro lobisomem que transforma carros e ele foge. *" Nathan *" Apareceu : Crime Scene e Body Switch *" Família : Robert (Ice Cream) Pai *" Alinhamento : Neutro Nathan tenta fazer o significado da bola quanto canta. Um explorador bota a placa. Um bruxo do " Victory Speech" oferece as camponesas (Candy,Plant,Diamond) da espada mas elas nega e engana uma delas com espada. *" Um treinador *" Apareceu : os corpulentos/Assimilate *" Objetivo : Treinar os jogadores pra ganhar *" Não Gosta : Juiz surtando,Mau Hálito Um treinador dar um breve argumento com o juiz que demite. *" Um cara de camisa preto" *" Apareceu : Crime Scene/Baseland Secret *" Alinhamento : Neutro *" Aliados : Namorada (Plant) e Candy Um cara de camisa preto mostra o carro. *" O médico *" Apareceu : Os corpulentos *" Interpretado : Por Baron Vaughn Um médico Mostra a menina (Plant) a visão virtual. *" No" The Pied Piper/Monster House Roommate" O treinador acha horrível. *" Vampiro" *" Apareceu : The Pied Piper e Forces of Darkness *" Gosto : Sangue *" Não Gosta : Médico comendo selvage,Sol,Livro *" Destino : Queimado Category:Right Now Kapow Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Male characters